In public and private spaces, the handling of waste by municipal services or by service providers includes in particular rounds for regularly emptying the various waste containers in the form of plastic bags so as to collect the waste therein. Typically, these rounds are fixed in a precise timetable with a time interval of predetermined duration between two passes of a sanitation worker for emptying the containers.
That way of proceeding is sub-optimal, since it lacks flexibility. Specifically, when waste collection rounds are at planned times, the containers are not always full and therefore do not necessarily need to be emptied. Conversely, some of the containers present on a sanitation worker's collection run may become full more quickly than others, and as a result, may require emptying before the next planned round in order to avoid any detrimental overflowing.